


I Didn't Sleep.

by J_Rydges



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Antlers, Guilt, Misery, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Rydges/pseuds/J_Rydges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's reliance on Hannibal leads down a dark path of mass murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by the video 'this is my design | Hannibal' by HumanEvolutionMutant on youtube.

It wasn’t his fault that he was like this. That he could sympathise with anyone and everyone. That he could take their personalities and make them his own, even if only just for a little while. 

It wasn’t his fault that he became a monster, especially after what Jack made him go through.

Will Graham’s mind was complex. It was innocence preserved in intelligence, and that was something that not many people could understand or accept, because it was different. Different from what they thought they knew and trusted, because as Vincent O’Sullivan had said, “If you are different from the rest of the flock, they bite you.”.

His mind was the only thing that separated him from the others; and to Hannibal, that was Will’s saving grace. It was the reason he chose him, instead of one of the handful of crazed men off of the street, looking for some kind of sweet revenge against their former girlfriends.

No, Will was some one who had a sort of childish innocence within an intelligent mind. He was so easily manipulated by the man he had foolishly depended on. He relied on Hannibal too much, hoping that he would bring some sort of sanity into his life, when the psychiatrist’s true intentions were much darker.

“Did you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?” Hannibal had asked, beginning to groom the child minded man.

What surprised Hannibal, was not what he thought would be Will’s rejection of the question, but more the answer.

“I liked killing him.”

It wasn’t confident, anyone could tell that from the shakiness in his voice, but the answer was still the truth. 

After that, Hannibal had increased the pace in which he would change Will. Twist, shape and form him into a mass murderer, slowly picking only those who he thought held no purpose in their current life. Crime rates were driven down by the pair, picking off only one each Saturday night; and usually it was some one like themselves. 

A killer.

Will liked to leave them to bleed. To watch as their liquid life would rush out of them, escaping the body of which it was previously contained and tainted within. His burning desire for this sight was mostly due to Hannibal’s first copycat kill, and his use of the deer.

Using their antlers to showcase a body, like a head on a spike, as if to say ‘Look what I’ve killed.’. To Will, the antlers held a bigger meaning. The design in which they were shaped, like the veins underneath the skin of a killer. Strong, but weakening, so they become sharper towards the ends as a protection detail. It was what gave him pleasure in a kill. What made him feel successful... Powerful. But that power was deep rooted within Will, it's core leading to Hannibal. 

Hannibal had created Will's inner sociopath. He had created Will's new found darkness, and he became the focus of the kills as a result. Each one showing a kind of infatuation with the foreign man, as each one, with the exception of their sliced neck, would have antlers carved into the skin over their chest, following the veins around their heart as a guide.

But it soon became too much for Will's child like mind. The innocence came back to almost haunt him, and he began to realise what he had been convinced into. He began to see the murders for what they really were, instead of what Hannibal had taught him to see them as. The public service he had once thought he was carrying out, was now different somehow. Something had changed inside of him, and he wanted it to stop.

Will knew that if stopped, Hannibal wouldn't let him survive. The psychiatrist would never take that kind of risk, as seen by the results of Abigail Hobbs, so he would need to either run and hide as best as he could, or take it upon himself to end his own life. And that's exactly what he did.

Will's final victim, became himself. 

He wrote a letter to Jack, explaining what he had done, how he had carried it out, and who had helped him. He wrote about his first kill, and how Hannibal had gently helped him through the process of burying his kills in an emptied area on his property, before soothing his mind enough to sleep peacefully that night. He had also written an apology; to all of the families he had stolen from, to his friends and to his own family.

The last words he wrote, however, were ones that would make sure his dogs went to good homes.

After that, Will stood in the mirror, carving the all too familiar symbol into his own chest, letting it bleed for a moment, before laying down on the centre of his bed. He spread his legs a little, into a natural pose, placed one hand on his stomach, and sliced the knife quickly but surely across his own neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before his eyes closed tightly shut, never to be opened on his own free will again.

It was a day later, when Jack entered the scene, that the F.B.I found the significance of his own resting place.

"I didn't sleep." Jack had said quietly to himself.

A simple sentence Will had repeated again and again to Jack, but he had kept pushing. And it seemed that this was his brink.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I was going with this.
> 
> come find me on tumblr: decompliment.tumblr.com


End file.
